erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Bridgette
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Bridgette. Overview Throughout the series, Bridgette's optimistic attitude and nice nature led her to make very few enemies and many friends as well. Her only serious conflicts are with mean-natured people, namely Alejandro, Blaineley, Eva and Heather. Alejandro Alejandro and Bridgette meet when Bridgette falls on top of Izzy, Tyler, and Ezekiel, and Alejandro helps her up. Throughout Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Bridgette and Alejandro are seen flirting with one another, and Alejandro even carries Bridgette up the pyramid. Bridgette shows attraction to Alejandro, however in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Bridgette ends up falling on top of Alejandro causing them to kiss, Bridgette calls this 'an accident' and later on Alejandro asks for another accident which causes Bridgette to get her tounge stuck to a pole and Team Victory loses the challenge because of this. She is shown to regret her interactions with him in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, dubbing him "Ale-heinous." Beth Beth and Bridgette have very little interaction with each other during the series, since they are never on the same team. Beth tries to be nice with Bridgette, being the first female to welcome her in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Beth discovers that Geoff and Bridgette's relentless make-out session is the source of the mysterious sucking sound that scares the contestants. She probably votes for her and Geoff at the Gilded Chris Ceremony, like all of the other contestants. After that, Beth and Bridgette didn't interact often, since Beth made it to the final two in Total Drama Action and never went to the Aftermath shows. Beth has given Bridgette a friendly nickname, which is "Bridgey." She gives this nickname to Bridgette in Mutiny on the Soundstage. Also, in The Aftermath: IV, Bridgette is seen cheering for Beth during the contortion challenge. She would have most likely voted for Beth to win the million dollars if she wasn't making out with Geoff, due to her conflict with Duncan. Bridgette qualified for Total Drama World Tour while Beth didn't. However, due to Bridgette's early elimination, she and Beth were soon at the Aftermath studio together, and were there for the remainder of the season. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth convinces Bridgette to come out of the green room and into the main Aftermath studio. She also demands for Blaineley and Geoff to let Bridgette sing her own way. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth is shown to be quite worried about Bridgette and mad at Blaineley for tricking her off the show. Blaineley Despite all of the trouble she had with Blaineley in the aftermath shows, Bridgette appears to be the only one who feels sorry when she is severely injured. She also prompts Geoff to call for help to rescue Blaineley from the water in Hawaiian Style. Bruno In Aftermath Aftermayhem, after the bear's paw gets hurt, Bridgette helps him, naming him Bruno, and stays in Siberia until his paw is fully healed. In Hawaiian Style, Bruno follows Bridgette to the show, having become possessive of her after seeing how she cared for him. He attacks anyone who comes within three feet of her, including her boyfriend Geoff. Despite this, he spends the end of the episode licking Blaineley's head. Chef Hatchet Bridgette, like all the other contestants, dislikes Chef's food and personality. Coincidentally, in Bridgette's first two eliminations, she is chased by Chef and hit by some kind of weapon. In Brunch of Disgustingness, after Bridgette refuses to eat Chef's dolphin hot dogs, Chef complains in the confessional about it, although he might have not been referring directly to Bridgette. In Hide and Be Sneaky, after being sprayed by skunks, Bridgette begs Chef to spray her. Chef is reluctant at first, but he ultimately does it. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, when Chef sees Bridgette and Geoff making out, he states that "he once knew a love like that," before shooting them with his paintball gun. Chris McLean Chris admits a soft spot for Bridgette. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., he high-rates Bridgette and DJ's meal. When Bridgette is eliminated in Hide and Be Sneaky, Chris says that even he is shocked; already knowing what would be the result. In the first aftermath, Chris, disguised as Steve the Yeti, angrily questions Geoff and Bridgette about why they have a show now and tells them they stink, since he apparently was not informed of Total Drama Action Aftermath's production. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, when singing Come Fly With Us, Chris is explaining the punishment for not singing. Bridgette interrupts him and takes his copy of the rules and sings "All contestants must sing in each show." Chris glared at her after she did it. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Chris mocks Bridgette after she gets stuck to a pole, even forcing her to sing while still stuck and taunts her with a bottle of warm water, which he drinks before tossing the almost empty bottle to the ground near her and leaving without helping her. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Bridgette is angry that Chris makes her to demonstrate to the newcomers on how to set off the mine. Chris also didn't care when Bridgette was injured by the explosion. Similar to many of the other contestants, Bridgette still seems to harbor a dislike for Chris. Cody Cody and Bridgette have only had a few interactions throughout the series. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Cody flirts with the girls on the dock and these include Bridgette. In Phobia Factor, a garbage-covered Cody causes Bridgette to fail her challenge by scaring her enough to make her run away, screaming in fear. In Hawaiian Style, Bridgette states that Cody is gentle and sweet while going over the three finalists. Later, she scolds Geoff for drawing Cody as a girl. Courtney Courtney gets along with Bridgette during the series and they become good friends before Courtney's elimination. In Not Quite Famous, Bridgette and Courtney become friends while talking backstage about the Bass' performance in the challenge. In Up the Creek, Bridgette and Courtney team up during the challenge and Bridgette talks to Courtney about Geoff's crush on her. In Basic Straining, they share some food that Courtney and Duncan stole from Chef Hatchet. Dakota The two of them have little interaction since they are from two different casts. However, Chris selects both Bridgette and Dakota in Backstabbers Ahoy! to demonstrate on how the challenge works. When Fang ate part of the canoe they are on, Bridgette looks worried as Dakota is closer to that part. Dakota curled up against her for protection as she backed away from Fang. They are both seen in a demo of the challenge, where they are sent flying after one of the demo charges in the lake exploded. Dawn DJ DJ and Bridgette are shown to respect and like each other since they have similar personalities. They become good friends during their time on Total Drama Island. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., for example, they team up, high-fiving each other, and use their cooking abilities to prepare pasta. They work well, since their dish was highly-rated by Chris. DJ may have voted for Bridgette in Alien Resurr-eggtion, despite their friendship. In The Aftermath: II, DJ kissed Bridgette on the cheek. In Total Drama World Tour's opening sequence, they are seeing surfing together. They are both put on the same team in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Duncan Although Bridgette and Duncan dislike each other, Bridgette, well known her caring and kind attitude, seems to care for Duncan when something happens to him, and they are able to form a great team when they are needed to. Erin Eva In The Big Sleep, Bridgette and the rest of the team voted for Eva after she went on a rampage to find her missing MP3 player, accusing the for stealing it. When Eva returns to the competition in No Pain, No Game, she primarily targets Bridgette, being the only other female member of the Killer Bass left, for voting her off. She also tries to take Bridgette's bunk in the cabin but Leshawna defends her friend. During the challenge, Eva forces Lindsay to choose Bridgette to take the next torture; sitting in a bucket of leeches. However, Geoff willingly take Bridgette's place in order to protect her. After Bridgette does her own torture, she chose Eva, under encouragement from the other contestants. However, Eva easily beats Sasquatchanakwa and Bridgette was eliminated from the challenge. During the Campfire Ceremony, Chris reveals the confessional videos before the ceremony and shows that Bridgette, along with several contestants, vote for Eva. As Geoff and Bridgette are hosing the first aftermath of Total Drama Action, Eva, disguise as a fan, calls them only for Bridgette to scold her after her cover has been blown. In The Aftermath: IV, Eva, like the two finalist, was mad at Bridgette and Geoff for unable to decide a proper way to select the winner. After Harold's challenge failed, Eva yells at Bridgette and Geoff to hurry up as she is getting bored with an angry expression. Ezekiel It's implied that Ezekiel has a crush on Bridgette due to his actions in Haute Camp-ture. However, Bridgette obviously doesn't return the feelings, probably due to the fact that she was the second most vocal about his sexist comments in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. In Total Drama World Tour, they are both placed on Team Victory. Gard She was one of the few contestants to approach Gard and the first to talk to him. Geoff Geoff and Bridgette have a major romantic relationship. They have admitted love to each other, and since their first kiss, they are seen constantly making out, a fact that gets in some people's nerves - they were even the first two contestants eliminated from Total Drama Action because of that. Their firm relationship has shown signs of instability during some of their Aftermath hosting, but they still form a strong lovable couple. Gwen Gwen and Bridgette are great friends on Total Drama Island. Their friendship has grown up since its formation in X-Treme Torture, and Bridgette once said that Gwen and Leshawna are her best friends on the island and have been very nice to her. Gwen and Bridgette are shown to have already been friends when they see and begin to chat about a haiku poem and think it is either by Trent for Gwen or Geoff for Bridgette. Though at first they are certain the other's respective romantic interest wrote it for that person, they start arguing with each other, supporting their own love interest once Gwen accidentally and non-intentionally insults Geoff's intelligence. After the fight, Bridgette and Gwen hug each other as a sign of forgiveness. Harold Harold and Bridgette are good friends throughout the series. Harold has earned Bridgette's trust and respect in some challenges, and Bridgette has earned his. It may be due to the fact that they have a soft spot for each other. Unlike most of the contestants, Bridgette has higher patience with Harold's geeky behaviour and doesn't join them in making fun of him or laughing at his misfortune. Harold on the other hand was grateful to have Bridgette as a friend since he was typically an outcast to most of the campers. In Dodgebrawl, after Harold's Matrix-parody dodge, when Harold sits down with the team, Bridgette gives Harold some water from a bottle. She, along with the rest of the Killer Bass, chants Harold's name when he faces-off with Owen. In Not Quite Famous, Bridgette remarks how Harold's beat-boxing was amazing and (along with Courtney) runs to embrace him affectionately after he manage to help their team to win again. But the real friendship first started to bloom in Paintball Deer Hunter when Bridgette was hesitant about being a hunter due to her peaceful nature. Harold tries to remind her that the game is "all pretend" and that they weren't really killing anything. When she still wasn't convinced, he reminded her that Heather was a deer, which was enough to get Bridgette's attention, and makes her eager to play for revenge. After they shot Heather and the other Gophers, Bridgette and Harold gave each other high fives. Their combined efforts with Geoff allowed them to win invincibilty for their team again. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Bridgette, along with Sadie, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, and Leshawna were seen making fun of Harold while he was naked on the Dock of Shame. In Who Can You Trust?, Bridgette and Harold are assigned the Blind Trapeze Challenge for the Killer Bass. Bridgette is terrified at first, but Harold tells her, "You have to trust me." Bridgette nods and jumps to Harold, avoiding the stinging jellyfish in the pond below, resulting in their team winning the challenge. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Bridgette votes for Harold at the barf bag ceremony. Despite this, in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Harold and Bridgette join Leshawna in dancing Sisters to express their hatred towards Alejandro for causing their elimination. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Harold didn't appreciate it when Bridgette was sent to Siberia. In that same episode, Harold, along with Geoff and the Drama Brothers, sang a song as a form of humiliation conga towards Blaineley. Heather When the teams merge, Bridgette has to choose between Heather and Lindsay's or Gwen and Leshawna's side of the cabin. She ends up choosing Gwen and Leshawna's side, leading to a conflict with Heather. In Total Drama World Tour, she is cheering when Heather wins, along with the rest of the cast, most likely due to her dislike of Alejandro. Izzy Izzy and Bridgette seem to have a good friendship with each other throughout the series though there are times Bridgette appears to dislike Izzy as seen in No Pain, No Game where Bridgette is shocked when Izzy returns. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Izzy, along with the others, looked shocked with Bridgette's elimination. Izzy also makes a lot of commentaries on the Aftermath shows; a good example is in The Aftermath: I, where Izzy tries to convince Geoff and Bridgette to make up, and when they are too angry to host the show, Izzy takes their place so the show wouldn't be a disaster. When Bridgette was really mad at Geoff and almost beats him up, Izzy stops her from doing so and tries to relax the tension between both of them. In The Aftermath: II, Izzy attempts to get back her spot as a guest. Annoyed, Bridgette calls security, in the form of Chef, to take her away. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they both fall on Ezekiel and Tyler, and as they get up with Izzy using Bridgette for support, they both fall for Alejandro's charms at the same time (although Bridgette seems to be far more attracted to him). In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Izzy was shocked and worried when Bridgette was sent off unfairly by Blaineley and worried about her when she was caught in an avalanche. She enjoyed and smiled at Blaineley's humiliation throughout the episode for what she did to her. Justin Like most of the other contestants, Bridgette has fallen for Justin's beauty and charm. However, they have never talked on screen. Despite their lack of interaction, Justin was shown to not support Blaineley's treatment of her in Aftermath Aftermayhem, glaring at her and later on, along with Geoff, Harold, Trent, and Sasquatchanakwa, gladly helped perform a song aimed at humiliating Blaineley. Katie and Sadie Bridgette has a few interactions with Katie and Sadie in the series. Bridgette helped Katie and Sadie to figure out what was itching them in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. In The Sucky Outdoors, Bridgette seems annoyed at the both of them when they lose the challenge for their team. After Katie's elimination Bridgette is the only person to comfort Sadie. In Who Can You Trust?, Sadie was angry at her team for voting for her and calls Bridgette (as well as the rest of the team) "marshmallow-eating freaks". In The Aftermath: I, both Bridgette and Sadie are on the "Team Trent" after learning what Gwen did to him. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Katie and Sadie were shown to be quite worried about Bridgette when she was wrongly sent off to Siberia by Blaineley and gasped and screamed when they saw her withstand an avalanche, and later, fend off a deadly bear. They happily supported Blaineley's humiliation and enjoyed seeing her suffer for what she did to Bridgette. Leshawna Leshawna and Bridgette are great friends in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. They form a great team and Leshawna doesn't thinks twice before defending Bridgette and in the end of Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they both are put on Team Victory. Despite them being placed on the same team in Total Drama World Tour, they had little interaction and, during Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Leshawna votes off Bridgette for making the team lose. Lindsay The two girls had very little interaction in the first two seasons as they were on different teams in the first and Bridgette was eliminated early in the second. In Not Quite Famous, Lindsay, in contrast to her usually cheerful and friendly behaviour, snaps at Bridgette after becoming jealous at Bridgette who fell into Tyler's arms. Lindsay immediately yells at Bridgette to "puke on her own boyfriend." When Bridgette moved to the girls' cabin in Brunch of Disgustingness, Lindsay greets her in a friendly manner. During the eating challenges, Bridgette helps Lindsay when she has problem eating some of the disgusting food by teaching her yoga. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, both girls were paired up with Alejandro during the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge after he offers to carry them on his shoulder. They are then are assigned to Team Victory along with Ezekiel, DJ, Harold and Leshawna. Megumi Noah Bridgette cheerfully introduces him along with the other ex-contestants during The Aftermath: I. Noah also hugs her for warmth in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, however, Bridgette angrily reminds him that she has a boyfriend and Bridgette shoves him off. Owen Owen and Bridgette have little, if any, known interaction with each other during the course of the first season and Bridgette is the only camper that he has not talked to that has qualified for Total Drama Action. Owen voted for Bridgette along with the rest of the guys in Hide and Be Sneaky, but in The Very Last Episode, Really!, Bridgette was, at first, one of the campers who chose to support Gwen over Owen (despite being on opposite sides with her boyfriend). However, after Owen declared that he would throw a wild party if he won the money, she switched to his side, despite being friends with Gwen. In The Aftermath: II, Bridgette is shown talking about how sorry she feels for Owen after he broke his jaw. In The Aftermath: III, the two finally have their first proper interaction, with Bridgette welcoming Owen to the stage and condoling him over his jaw injury. Unlike Geoff, who tortured Owen in the hopes of higher ratings, Bridgette treated Owen humanely, a gesture he returned. She discouraged him from sitting in Geoff's electric chair out of concern for him, but Owen assured her he could take it. When Bridgette briefly breaks up with Geoff, she has Owen forward all her comments to Geoff, as she didn't want to talk to Geoff herself, and Owen complies. Finally, Owen helped Bridgette strap Geoff in the electric chair in order to straighten out his attitude, which ultimately helped Geoff to admit his affections for Bridgette and allow them to make up. Owen comments on what a "spark" the two share. He also said that Bridgette has nice eyes. In Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette was worried about Blaineley's situation, she asked help from Owen, who she called "a nice guy." Robbie Shana Shane Sierra In a report shown in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Sierra is one of the stalkers Geoff has to put up with. Bridgette becomes angry when she sees Geoff signing Sierra's stomach. Both have little to no interactions in Total Drama World Tour as they are on different teams. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Sierra and the rest of Team Amazon leaves Bridgette when she had her tongue stuck to a pole and continue on with the challenge. Trent Trent and Bridgette haven't had much interaction on Total Drama Island due to being on different teams, except for Search and Do Not Destroy, where Bridgette, along with most of the other contestants, feels sad for Gwen and Trent's confusion and waves good bye to him when he is leaving the island. In The Aftermath: I, Bridgette is shown to be friendly and kind towards Trent and firmly defends his side on the Gwen-Trent discussion, being on "Team Trent." This is even to the point of subtle suggestions she is actually attracted to him. Trent was shown to be one of those most angry at Blaineley in Aftermath Aftermayhem, when she had Bridgette sent off to Siberia, instead of herself. He, along with Justin, Harold, and Geoff, sing a song to humiliate Blaineley as retaliation. Tyler Tyler and Bridgette had little interaction on Total Drama Island, even though they were on the same team. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Bridgette and Tyler smile at each other on the top of the cliff. When Tyler dives and painfully lands on a buoy, Bridgette cringed at his misfortune. In Not Quite Famous, however, Bridgette agrees with Courtney about Tyler not being able to represent the Bass on the challenge, and later, when Bridgette falls off the stage, she lands in Tyler's arms, much to Lindsay's jealousy. In Phobia Factor, Bridgette teases Tyler after his elimination, saying that he wouldn't be "flying high tonight." However, she did cheer for him and told him he could do it when he was trying to face his fear. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Tyler did try to be with her and Lindsay during the pyramid challenge, but he did not succeed. Later, after Tyler reaches the top of the pyramid, Bridgette accidentally pushes him off. Exceptions Despite her kind and nice attitude, there has been a few instances where Bridgette was disloyal and unsupportive to some of her friends, possibly straining her relationship with them. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, although she initially sides with her friend Gwen, Bridgette moves over to Owen's side once he announced he will throw a party if he wins. She even goes as far as helping Owen during the challenge to prevent Gwen from winning. In both The Aftermath: I and The Aftermath: II, Bridgette once again strains her friendship with Gwen by siding with Trent after Gwen and Trent's break up, thinking that Gwen sold Trent off in order to move further into the competition. She even insulted her several times in both episodes, but eventually realizes her mistake once Trent revealed what really happened. Bridgette cheated on Geoff by falling hard for Alejandro during the first few episodes of Total Drama World Tour. She even tries to kiss Alejandro again in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, but ended up falling into his trap. While Geoff was initially angry at her for cheating on him, the two eventually reconcile in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions